


The Arcana // One-Shots

by WarmSensations



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bird Julian, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Julian Devorak, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Choking, Choking Kink, Consensual Kink, Consent, Consent is key, Daddy Kink, Devil Lucio (The Arcana), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Goat Lucio (The Arcana), Goat Lucio (The Arcana), Hickeys, Jealous Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Lactation Kink, Lucio (The Arcana) Being A Dick, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), Tentacle, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Julian Devorak, Top Lucio (The Arcana), Valdemar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmSensations/pseuds/WarmSensations
Summary: Key:🌹= Smut☁️  = Fluff🔪 = AngstRequests closed for good.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak & Lucio, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Lucio/Reader, Julian Devorak/Lucio/You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Valdemar (The Arcana)/Reader, Valdemar (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash





	1. Blood and Wine are Fine 🌹

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Choking kink, Lucio being a big baby and then an asshole, demeaning kink is very much present, my blood kink is S H O W I N G, disinfect hickeys and bites kiddos, love confessions
> 
> Requested: No
> 
> Word count: 1800

Y/N felt Lucio's metal arm snake around her waist. He hated the market place. Too many people, too many eyes on you, too many commoners. He had a white cloak on, the hood of it up, defending his face. Y/N walked up to a stand and ordered some supplies while Lucio stood at her side his face burrowed in the crook of her neck as he whispered into her ear, 

"Let's get out of here dear." Y/N tsked at his impatience and turned her eyes became dark as she glared at him. 

"You can leave whenever dearest, I have to finish up." She was mad at Lucio. Before they came here he said only peasants shopped at the market place. Y/N continued walking, Lucio now left at the last stand in shock. She knew he'd be mad she talked back but she wasn't in the mood to worry about it. She stopped at the last stand and bought what she needed before walking back to the palace. She got only a few feet away from the market place when a carriage rolled up and the door opened. A guard stood and spoke to her. She noticed Lucio wasn't inside and realized he had already gotten a carriage home, he really was mad. The guard continued talking but Y/N only caught the last words, 

"Lucio has requested you immediately." Y/N jerked her head and slipped into the carriage. She was to be punished. All of her anger arised to arousal. She felt a heat pool between her legs and she hissed. Curse him for knowing her weakness. She laid her bag from shopping into the guards hand and spoke to him quickly, 

"You may leave it in my room. Thank you so much." The guard closed the door and nodded before getting onto the front of Y/N's ride and whipping at the horse to move. Y/N sat rubbing her thighs together. She was already weak and needed friction. The carriage ride seemed unbearably long as they made there way to the castle. Y/N hissed, 

"Damn you Lucio." Her teeth gritted as the friction she was creating herself wasn't enough. She wouldn't touch herself here. It felt unfair to the guard and she was trying to hold patience. She felt the rough bump in the road and gasped at the movement near her core, a low moan was let out, and if you weren't listening for it you wouldn't know it was let out. She hissed to herself and as soon as the guard opened the door she was letting out a quick thank you before running to Lucio's hall her feet quick and quiet as she stepped over Mercedes and Melchior, their ears perking up as they saw her, but they lost interest as she skidded past them. Y/N opened the door and was immediately bombarded.

"You dare speak to me in such a way!" Her neck was gripped by his metal hand as he gave it a light squeeze. Y/N hissed out at the sudden pressure. She was going to have her fun before accepting punishment. She managed a collection of words between Lucio's rough grip. "I do. It's not like you would do anything." Her voice light and smug. She felt his knee rise to her core and slam into it, his face twisted into a dark scowl. "I am doing something now aren't I?" Y/N let out a loud moan not even trying to hide her loud voice. No one came to Lucio's chambers anymore. Not since the maids walked in mid-way Lucio pounding Y/N ruthlessly without even stopping as he shouted for them to leave. They haven't come down here unless they were delivering something and they knew Y/N was not moaning loudly before coming in. 

She let her hands wander up Lucio's chest, her head thumping slightly at the blood-loss from his gauntlet around her neck. She needed him now. Punishment however, was required first. Lucio bit roughly onto her neck, drawing a thick crimson liquid as he leaned into the other side of her neck. The blood dripped from his lips as he kissed Y/N. He felt no remorse as she slightly gagged at the metallic flavor. He leaned into her ear and hissed in frustration, "On your goddamn knees, slut." Y/N felt her heat rise at the rude name. She loved it. She moved to her knees after released. She could see an obviously painful erection through Lucio's pants. She was quick to undo them as his full length spilled out. Y/N took the base of it and pumped it a few times before leaning in and taking less than half his length. Lucio didn't think that would suffice with him. He grabbed a handful of Y/N's hair before ramming his full length into her throat. Tears streamed from her face and slid down her cheeks as she choked on the smug Count's cock. Lucio moaned and rested his arm against the wall as he tilted his head down,

"Take it all bitch." Y/N bobbed short quick nods, taking quick breaths in between. She moaned around his cock and felt Lucio's back arch into her even further. Her quick time to breath became shorter as she was forced farther and farther onto the man's member. She felt his cock twitch and bobbed her head faster, her head spinning from shortness of breath. She felt Lucio tighten his grip on her hair as he rammed into her throat forcing his cum down mercilessly. Y/N pulled her head back swallowing as she caught her breath. Lucio forced her head up and applied pressure to her cheeks. Her mouth opened reluctantly and let him check that she swallowed it all. Her mouth was void of the cum and Lucio released the pressure on her cheeks. He spat to her a few words, that made Y/N weaker than she already was, 

"I am not done with you. Get on the bed and bend over." Y/N got up, her legs jelly as she walked to the bed and bent over it. She felt a fear and arousal bring a wetness to her core. Lucio had poured himself a glass of red wine and licked the mark he left earlier on Y/N before downing the wine. He took his golden claw and tore her pants off of her. His hands fell to her soft ass and he leaned to her ear,

"Such a shame I can't look at this beautiful skin of yours without wanting to paint it red." He growled this lowly before landing a rough smack to her ass, his metal hand imprinted on to her. He dragged his metal claws up the soft flesh, not enough to break skin but enough to cause pain. Y/N hissed and cried out in ecstasy and enjoyment as the pain added to her core's heat. Lucio hissed and slapped her again. This time he leaned in, "You are already wet aren't you?" Y/N nodded shamefully as Lucio reached down with his human hand and felt her pussy. A familiar liquid spilled into his hand and he growled. "I hope you didn't pleasure yourself in that carriage dear." Y/N shook her head no and turned to him leaning up and into the crook of his neck, "Not at all. This was all your doing." She spoke while kissing his neck neatly. She spoke again, knowing her punishment was close to being done, 

"My handsome count, won't you take me as your own?" She smiled slyly and bent back over, shaking her hips seductively in hopes of dragging him in. Lucio smirked and removed his shirt slowly, he demanded that Y/N turned her head around. As soon as it was turned he slammed his now erect cock into her, giving her barely a split second to adjust before thrusting into her multiple times. His golden hand wrapped around her hair and he tugged her up trying to find a way to get deeper into her core. His teeth sunk into her shoulder and the crimson liquid he thirsted for spilled into his mouth. Y/N gasped at the pain new tears springing from her eyes, a sob filled the air followed by a moan from Lucio shoving his cock further into her. 

He hissed at her sob and muttered out a shut up as he continued the pace and roughened it by grasping her hips and moving them himself. Y/N found herself cumming, but Lucio continued anyway, his crimson eyes watched his little masochist squirm and writhe under him. He bucked his hips further and further until he felt her tighten around him. Lucio felt the tightness and hissed as he released his load of seed into her. He was shameless as he pulled her up by the hair and kissed her passionately. He threw her onto the bed and he walked to the bathroom, his face now soft and calm. He was going to care for her afterwards obviously. 

Y/N felt a warm damp rag hit her neck as Lucio wiped away the blood. He leaned down and left a soft kiss. He felt her flinch and pulled away and spoke, "Beloved?" He was scared he had caused more pain than he needed or meant to. Y/N moaned tiredly and gripped his chin,

"I am okay dear. I am more than okay." She leaned up and trailed soft kissed down Lucio's bare abs. He continued cleaning her neck and moved to her ass. He wiped lightly giving it a small squeeze at the ass he rightfully owned. He smiled at her soft yelp and whispered into her ear, 

"I need you to lie down my love." Y/N moved back and let her head hit the soft pillow. She sighed as Lucio wiped her inner thighs and core, before taking off his under shirt and sliding it onto her, adjusting it so it went down to the middle of her thighs. He let her curl into a comfortable position before settling onto the bed next to her, his fingers trailing along her back drawing soft shapes. He leaned into her ear and whispered quietly thinking she was asleep, 

"I love you so much." He rested him head on her shoulder his eyes wondering not noticing the girls eyes on him, her face shocked. She spoke her voice barely a whisper, "You love me?" She saw his expression resemble shock which morphed to a loving look. He responded lightly, "More than anything love." Y/N smirked and turned her head, her eyes suddenly very heavy. 


	2. Rowdiest in All the Land

Warnings: Drinking, blackout from drinking, fluff, and some lovely cooking. 

Requested: No

Word count: 1088

The thump of a man's shoes on the table in front of her, stomping to an unknown beat and song as he danced drunkenly. It was a show for Y/N and gave her an excuse to not look around the rest of the bar. Y/N sat in her favorite booth in the raven. She sighed as another salty bitter was slid up to her. She hadn't ordered her own drink at all tonight. Someone in the bar apparently told to barkeeper to keep them going, until she finally declined. Y/N wasn't going to decline till she was ready to. She didn't mind the drinks. She just wanted to know who was ordering all these drinks for her. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the bar and saw a handsome man, long arms and legs sprawled out against the booth. He turned to her and smirked. His one eye was covered in an eye patch, his off white shirt was unbuttoned half way and hung off of him loosely. His broad shoulder and chest were attractive, and his cheekbones and jaw were tremendously hot. She smiled and winked at him drunkenly, his eyes went wide as she did. He chuckled lightly at her goofy look and slid out of the booth. She got a full look of him. His hands were gloved and leathery. His pants were tied with a rope and brought out his ass beautifully. He walked up to her and slid into the chair across from her. Y/N felt herself smile goofily at the man and mumbled out a few words,

"H-Hello *Hic* Who might yo-you be?" Her voice was groggy with slurs and small hiccups that interrupted her. She felt herself get suddenly drowsy and close her eyes slowly. The man slid up to her and held up her chin.

"Oh dear. I must've gotten you too many drinks. I am so sorry dear." His voice was dark and was like he was speaking in the language of a fine wine. He was relatively the hottest person she had met. He pulled her from the booth and slid his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and felt herself beginning to black-out. Julian carried her into his small home. He walked in and set the drunken woman into the bedroom before slowly and carefully laying her down. He walked to the kitchen and filled a small glass with water, and grabbed a pain killer. He walked back into the room, setting both onto the bedside table and threw himself on the couch. He felt horrible about continuing to give her drinks. He felt like he took advantage. He didn't know that he'd just gained a lot more then just a night on the couch.

Y/N woke to a bright sunlight ray hitting her eyes, she immediately groaned, her head pounding. She turned to see some water and the medicine. She drank the water and took the pills as she stretched and spoke, her voice hoarse,

"Hello?" She stood and walked to the living room and saw a form on the couch. It was the man from the bar. Had he brought her here? His eyes fluttered open as he heard the woman walk in. He spoke his voice less hoarse but still relatively dry,

"Hello beautiful. How did you sleep?" He stretched and stood his chest puffing out. Y/N admired his chest but shook her head. Julian slid into the kitchen and began to pull out cooking supplies, as he hummed to himself he cracked two eggs into the pan and began to scramble them. He smiled as the bacon he had on another pan crackled and he flipped it. He let the food cook on low as he moved back to the fridge, he spoke to Y/N kindly keeping his voice down as not to irritate her probable headache,

"Would you like orange juice, water, or coffee?" He spoke as he bent over the fridge his butt stuck out slightly. Y/N answered with (Y/C) of drink and slid down at the table, admiring the mans ass. He turned to start making the drink before handing it to her and continuing on the food. He flipped the eggs before piling them onto the two separate plates and laying the bacon to the side of the eggs, he slid the plate in front of her and sat down across from her before shoveling some food into his mouth. He looked over at her shocked expression, before she herself began to eat. He smiled at her expression and continued to eat. They continued eating in comfortable silence before Y/N broke it. She spoke with a questioning tone,

"Did we do anything? Did you bring me here? Did you buy me all those drinks for a reason?" Julian didn't flinch or even look up from the plate before answering the questions in order,

"No, yes, yes." He smiled and looked up with hooded eyes, there were light purple bags all around his eyes, which were stark against his light pale skin. He stretched back as she reacted by downing her drink and begin to get up. He stopped her and turned,  
"I just helped a woman that I don't even know the name of doll."  
"It's Y/N." She responded her face red from the nickname. Julian pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. He watched her expression lighten and soften,  
"Julian." He spoke before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her cheek. He smiled at her reaction and did it on her other cheek. He than leaned into her lips and kissed her. Y/N's lips seemed to move in perfect harmony with his as she smiled into the kiss. He was gentle and light, going completely against his stature and outfit. Y/N reached a hand to his neck and deepened the kiss only for Julian to pull away.  
"I have to go, but I'll be at the Rowdy Raven tonight. Will you?" She smiled and looked up as if deep in thought.  
"Yes, yes I will." Julian's face broke into a smile and he gave Y/N a swirl. He walked her to the door leaving a small kiss on her forehead, before heading back inside. When he walked out a moment later he had a plague mask on and a dark over coat. He looked dashingly dark and his auburn curls stuck out from the mask. Y/N smiled before turning and walking away, making sure to sway her hips as she left.


End file.
